Legacy Of The Void
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: Sorry I couldn't wait until LOTV comes out. Sarah Kerrigan stands on Korhal's soil, her thirst sated. Now she can fulfill the destiny of the Zerg. Auir is being retaken by the Protoss, while demons from Zeratul's past drive him to the edge of sanity and back. Artanis is mystified while held aboard Kerrigan's Leviathan by the cold logic Izsha presents. Where will this go? ZeratulPOV
1. Chapter 1

"Hold the line! We must prevail! Strike for Tassadar!"

Executor Neyfariel stood, psi blades ready, with the second division of Zealots and Dragoons near one of the few remaining Protoss settlements on Auir.

After the threat of the Queen of Blades had been eliminated, Several Judicators on Shakuras, the home planet of the Nerazim, had convinced Neyfariel, who was the only Executor available at the time, to take back Auir. He had felt a strong disturbance in the Khala, as if a great astral beast had awakened. This had imbued him with a sense of uneasiness. The thought of journeying to Auir, that forbidden Mawa fruit, had only served to inflame that dread.

Part of him wished they hadn't. The Zerg forces may have been leaderless, but they were almost the same as when he had last faced them: Without number. Thousands of Zerglings had been pouring from a mountain range that some claimed held their fallback primary Hive cluster. Mutalisks had scoured down on them liked hail, their Glave Worms like acid rain. And Ultralisks had exploded from the ground like giant Kaday beetles.

Their was another Zerg creature that none had encountered before. Some, Neyfariel included, had taken to calling it the Spine Winder. In the shaped of a great serpent, it would fling giant balls of Spine Crawlers, which would puncture through soldiers all around it. The Zealots it would kill, but the Stalkers and Dragoons...

It would spear through their metal skin, and fling them through the air like toys. The great machines would fly onto their backsides, and be easy prey for Zerglings.

The one fortunate counter, however, were Immortals. The spines would bounce off, while others' ivory would break, sending them uselessly to the ground.

Neyfariel cut down two more Zerglings, wondering how much longer they would come before they had a break.

_Mayhap the Judicators were not as wise as we had once thought. Was the fall of Auir not great enough a lesson? Already we have had many fall. But, Adun willing, we will not break._

His prayers were answered as the Zerg began to retreat. Many of his troops demanded to pursue, but Neyfariel assuaged them otherwise.

They, too retreated to the main citadel.

**PROTOSS CITADEL; 3:44 P.M.**

Neyfariel stood with the other Protoss Executors and commanding Judicator assigned to take back Auir. One of his closest friends, Xaron, was present, his red eyes flashing with utter confidence in their mission.

The nameless Judicator who was presiding over their court had decided to start.

"Brave Executors, it has come to my attention that in the time since we first returned to Auir, the Zerg have not ceased they're attacks until now. While I have my reservations about this quest, we have power beneath Auir. This power will come in technology and psionics, and as such, must be recovered. Executors Neyfariel and Xaron will lead the underground mission. Myself and Executors Zephr and Maqup will hold the line here."


	2. New Beginnings

"Thank you, Jim. For everything."  
The bulky armored man smiled at her, tears in his eyes.

"Was my pleasure, darlin". Always was."

She was about to float away, when Jim grabbed her arm tightly.

I'm not losin you again. We're either together or dead."  
She looked at him in astonishment.  
Even after her infestation, the second, he still wanted her. But Jim was just a Terran. Amon was a god, in all senses of the word. If he was to get hurt...

" Jim... you can't. You told me what Zeratul's crystal showed you. You saw what Amon did, and that was to the Protoss. You're a Terran. You'd be an ant under his heel."  
His grasp remained firm.

"I don't care, Sarah. If Matt, Rory, Egon, if they don't want to, then damn 'em. I just can't lose you again."

She saw the sincerity of his plea in his eyes. He loved her. And he was determined to not be broken again.

"Alright... You can come. Bring the Raiders. Bring the entire Dominion if Valerian is willing to pitch in."

He pulled her closer, and kissed her long on the lips.

"Thanks. Valerian's not likely to come, based on what ya just did to Korhal."

" I'll be heading to the Leviathan then.  
Contact me when you're ready."

He turned to contact Hyperion, but she stopped him.  
"And Jim... I hope you're prepared for the things to come."  
Then she floated away.

HYPERION BRIDGE; 5:00 PM

Jim was surprised that when he entered the bridge, Matt, Egon, Rory, and the rest of the crew were all standing in a circle around the door waiting for him.

"What the hell is the matter?"  
Matt piped up.  
"Sir, Egon planted a tracker in your armor so we could find you if Mengsk gave you to much trouble, and we overheard your conversation."

"So you know."

"Yes."

"So who's with me? You wanna save the universe?"

Egon burst out in outrage.

"Sir, what were you thinking?! As if Char wasn't bad enough, now we have to fight the Xel'Naga!"

"Stettmann, I-"

"Save it, Jim."

He stormed out of the room, curses in his wake.  
They all turned back to Jim.

"So, who else is with me?"

First Matt.

"I am. We've gone to hell and back, sir, so this'll be a walk in the park."

Then Rory.

"I got'cher back, boss."  
Then six more.  
Then seven.  
Then eight.  
"Yeah, that's right! We're the Raiders! Who was it on the front lines at Char? Us! Who was it fighting here today, and toppling the Dominion?"  
"Us!"  
"And who is it, that's gonna ride Ultralisks into battle, and kick that Xel'Naga's ugly ass right back where it came from?!"  
"US!"

KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN; 5:27 PM  
She stood before Izsha, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, and Abathur in the Evolution Pit.

Izsha was anxious to know what came next.  
"Are we to search now for Amon?"  
"Yes, but there will be some...complications."  
"The only acceptable complication is one that yields essence."

Zagara ended Dehaka's rant and returned to their previous subject.  
"What sort of complications, my queen?"  
"Do you recall the Terrans that fought beside us here?"  
"Yes. Why, my queen? Will we be provoking them in any way?"  
"No. They're going to help us fight Amon."  
"Poor choice. Terran sequences sloppy, ineffective. Xel'Naga sequences at almost god hood level.  
Otherwise incapable of understanding. Recommend revoking treaty."  
"I don't want your opinion, Abathur."  
"Certain information, of valuable use. Recall strains? Can now morph into one. Raptor and Swarmling efficiencies combined to create superior strain."  
"Interesting. So ve could have thrdee Raptors out of vone egg?"  
"Organism Stukov have moderate grasp on concept."

Kerrigan broke the changed subject.  
"That's all well and good, Abathur. Can you strain the Swarm to not attack Terrans?

"Can attempt. Cannot guarantee success. Can hope for. Would require  
Terran sequences."

Kerrigan had a wide smile on her face by the time he had finished.  
What remained of Edmund Duke would suffice.

"Now go. See to it the Swarm is prepared."

'Yagdra. Brakk. Kraith. Slivan. Zurvan.

Hear me.

Hear me.'

'We are here, our queen.'

'You will bring all you have on Zerus, here. The time has come.

THE VOID; TIME UNKNOWN

Their resolve is amusing. To think that they could interfere in my plan.  
My plan, a thought that sprung from the mind of Amon, the apprentice of The One In Wisdom. Not even a Xel'Naga, as the all doubtlessly suspect.  
The fools.


	3. King, Wizard, Assassin

The dank room reeked of agony.

_Why'd you leave me, Zeratul? You and I both know death wasn't my only chance at salvation. You could have saved me from her. You could have saved your love._

The creature in the room barely moved at all from its resting place, its steely green eyes unwavering.

"I am sorry, Matriarch, but the die is cast. You have left, and can never again be retrieved. The Long Shadow claims its own."

The room melted away, back to that same battlefield. The Protoss warriors around him broken and bleeding, surrounded by Zerg. And in the entirety of the midst, she was still there, a skeletal angel amongst the sinewy demons chattering. Holding the grey skinned female by her neck and tossing her to her lover's feet.

"Hello, Zeratul."

The being, Zeratul, jumped, the voice obviously more material than the last time it had sounded. And before he knew it, the female was sitting on his bedside.

"Before she voiced her opinion, I should've listened to you. The wretch could not be trusted. And it was my blindness that lost us most of our dear homeworld."

Zeratul brought his clawed hand up to her throat, and seized it roughly. He threw the Matriarch against the wall, his other hand curling into a fist.

"You are not really here! You are still on Shakuras if the blast did not incinerate your corpse! You are merely a phantom, conjured by Amon to give me pause!"

She melted to dust, slipping through his fingers. Another two figures appeared.

Tassadar. Alive.

Fenix. As a Zealot.

"_Why did we have to die, too, Zeratul? Why didn't you save us?"_

"I attemp-"

_"And failed! And now the sons and daughters of Auir are gone!"_

Their voices darkened suddenly to something only the Void could conjure.

_YOU HAVE DONE NAUGHT BUT FAIL, ZERATUL. YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY, LOVER, ALL GONE.  
TO MAKE THE GAME A LITTLE MORE...INTERESTING, HERE'S A LITTLE HINT:_

_When come the end times do,_

_The three champions of the god-chosen races,_

_Will not be enough to stop the Mad Master._

_To fight off these dark times, three things must be sought:_

_A Dragon King, whose fire puts supernovas to shame,_

_A Dark Wizard, who's profane power would rival Amon's,_

_And an Assassin, who's past darkens suns, and who's future ends realities._

_When collected these warriors be,_

_the key to defeating the Mad Master will shine,_

_Like the brightest love inside the darkest soul._

Dragon King...Dark Wizard...Assassin...

Of course.


End file.
